The Return
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: There is an attack being planned on the Hogwarts, and a 21 year old Harry Potter, who is now an aurror, agrees to go undercover as one of the teachers.
1. Default Chapter

**I don't own anything, so don't sue me. This is my first Harry Potter fic, so please be nice, no flames unless you think it's really bad. I'm sorry about it's shotness, but I broke my finger a couple of days ago playing basketballand its bothering me when I type. Don't forget to review, ENJOY.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore quickly glanced around the restaurant; he didn't want to look as if he was looking for one person in particular. The room was filled with the quiet, but soothing sound of chatter. It seemed so normal Dumbledore wanted to laugh, nothing was normal anymore. If you looked close enough, you could see the people looking warily at anyone who passed by them, even if it was a friend. Dumbledore sighed; the wizarding community was growing further apart with every day that passed. The threat of was hung heavily in the air. He picked up his tea cup, and stared at it, lost somewhere in his thoughts. He was interrupted from his memories by a man, who sat down across from him at the small table. He wore a simple emerald green cloak, with a hood which almost completely covered his face. People were looking their way, but seeing him sitting with Dumbledore made their fears stop. They knew Dumbledore, he was a good man, and whoever he was sitting with must be alright.

The mysterious man nodded a greeting at Dumbledore. "Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Albus will do, it has been four years since you graduated, my boy, I'm not your Professor anymore." He knew exactly who it was, even though his face was still hidden.

"Sorry, I just can't get used to calling you anything other than that. It just seems so unnatural to me." The man lowered the hood on his cloak revealing messy jet black hair and green eyes which seemed to look right through you and into your soul.

"So how have you been, it's been a long time since we last talked, what was it, since you graduated from Aurror School?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling behind his odd shaped glasses. "I've been hearing good things about you."

The man pushed a pair of round, slightly bent glasses back up his nose from where they always slid down. "I've been better, I've been working overtime, there have just been so many problems, attacks or whatever going on, it's getting to be too much." He shook his head. "I miss the old times; this is getting out of control. Awhile back, some nut is running around hexing people because he thinks they're all deatheaters. He managed to get me in the leg with something, and I spend two weeks in St. Murgo's."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, what is this world coming to?"

"If I could answer that all our problems would be solved, well almost all of them." The man laughed, as well did Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess we should get down to business, there has been information from a good source, which says the school is targeted for attack some time this year. Unfortunately our source was….eliminated before he could bring us any more news. We can't get the minister's help on this, there are moles all through the departments. That is why I am asking you for help. Will you consider coming to Hogwarts and teaching it would bring more protection into the school. But of course you will be undercover. We can't have anyone coming and looking for you. That would be an even bigger problem, just think of the children's safety." Dumbledore looked directly into the man's piercing eyes, "What do you say Mr. Potter?"

"How could I say no to an old friend?"


	2. Return Home

**Thanks for the reviews, um…let me see, I dedicate this chapter to Larna Mandrea because you're so nice:) Oh yeah I have to thank the phone book for randomly giving me a last name for the new DADA teacher, don't forget to review, ENJOY.**

* * *

A week before the students were to arrive for the next term at Hogwarts, all the teachers and staff assembled. There was Mcgonagall, returning again, Snape, Binns, Firenze who took the Divination job permanently, Hagrid, Hooch, Sinistra, Pince, Pomfrey, Sprout, Vector, and Filch. It turned out that Flitwick retired two years before, and of course there was the cursed DADA, or Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

Of course there were the new teachers, for the second year, Professor Granger, and the newest member to the staff, Professor Josh Mirto.

Harry or Mirto had come a day earlier, and with some help from the head master put up a spell that changed his appearance and was completely undetectable. His messy jet black hair was a normal brown, his skin was not as pale, and his eyes changed from their deep green, to icy blue. He looked entirely different from when he got there.

As he stood amongst the other teachers, he almost slipped up and said something to Hermione but suddenly caught himself, remembering his Aurror undercover training.

As Dumbledore introduced all the teachers to Josh Mirto, and Mirto to them, the Harry Potter which was his mind and subconscious took note on all the teachers. They all looked older and more haggard than the last time he saw them at graduation, well excluding Binns who was a ghost and didn't really age in appearance.

"Everyone this is Professor Josh Mirto." Dumbledore introduced him to all the teachers personally, including Granger. Harry carefully chose his words, and acted out of his normal personality, so she wouldn't be able to connect Mirto to Potter.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Mr.Mirto." Hermione said cheerfully, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure you will enjoy it here."

"Ms.Granger, please, call me Josh." He smiled at her. "I'm sure it is going to be an interesting year." Harry's mind suddenly began screaming, 'WAS I JUST FLIRTING WITH HER?' Mirto walked away and sat down, remembering graduation day when Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into a huge fight, they hadn't spoken since. Harry was silently scolding himself for flirting with her like that when Dumbledore sat down on the chair next to him.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far Mr.Mirto?" He asked with a laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me SHE was going to be here?" Harry emphasized the word she pointedly.

"Oh lighten up Professor; you still have a whole year ahead of you." Dumbledore smiled and quickly walked away, pretending the last question hadn't been said.

Mirto grumbled some obscene words to himself that he made sure no one else could hear.

After the staff ate dinner, they headed up to their respective rooms, since Harry/Mirto wasn't a head of a house; he just had a room leading out from one of the hallways. Hermione led him to his room, even though he already knew where he was going. Being around her was so….awkward. It was just too weird to put into words.

"Goodnight Josh." Hermione said before turning to leave.

"Goodnight Ms.Granger." Harry said before he could stop himself.

"Hermione will do just fine." She smiled at him and quickly walked away before he could say anything else.

Harry's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered, 'was SHE just flirting with me?' he asked silently asked himself, even though he knew he couldn't answer that question.

As he said the password to get into his room, and the door/panel opened, Harry felt something that he hadn't felt in years; a smile crept onto his face as he entered the room. He felt like he was home again, right where he belonged. Everything was all right, he was safe.

After working on his lesson plans, Harry/Mirto finally decided to get some sleep. He flopped onto the large bed still fully dressed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

A cool wind blew through the trees, the night was inky black, there seemed to be no end to the darkness. Suddenly lights appeared, the light came from wands held by Deatheaters. He saw only flashes and caught bits of talk, but he got the picture. They were going to execute a fellow Deatheater. Harry's scream merged with the man's as they tortured and killed the man.

Mirto woke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione standing there, looking concerned.

"Josh are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm fine, just a nightmare." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"If you're sure." She shrugged, and then frowned, staring off into space for a second or two.

"The question is, are you alright?" Mirto said to her.

Hermione blushed, "sorry you just reminded me of someone I once knew, with the nightmares and stuff."

"As long as he wasn't your boyfriend." He joked to lighten up the situation, it worked, and she smiled and caught herself before she laughed.

"Well Josh, I better be get back to bed, see you at breakfast." Hermione crossed the floor and exited.

Harry fell back down with oomph; damn he scolded himself that was close. In a way, it made him feel good that she still thought of him. "Oh well." He sighed, "Guess we'll see how it goes." He realized he was talking out loud to himself again. He smiled, just like old times. Sleep found him quickly again, and this time he dreamed of pleasant things.

* * *

**Thanks again for the reviews, I need your advise, so don't be scared of telling me what you really think. For the record Hermione is the Charmes teacher and Mirto/Harry is the DADA teacher, because if your not the brighest crayon in the box like me you might not have figured that out.**


End file.
